Game Master Xander
by trekboy
Summary: AU Xander's cousin moves to Sunnydale and picks out some of the Scobbies Halloween Coustumes
1. Chapter 1

"Who would have thought just a few months ago I was the Zeppo of the group it all changed that day when my cousin Brian Trent came in and told me he was moving here with my Aunt and Uncle"

**Sunnydale Library 2011**

Xander was sitting with Willow, Buffy, Faith, Warren, Cordie, and Andrew catching them up in the fight they do after dark.

"So you dorks actually fight these things" Cordie said

"Yes" Buffy glared at Cordelia

"Great just great I should have minded my own business and went to my car after the Broze, but no I see these two dweebs run into a cemetery and I have to fallow them for blackmail material or gossip, no instead I see them spying on your group fighting monsters that turn to dust" Cordie huffed.

The entrance to the library opened and in walked a teenage boy

"Can I help you son" Giles asked

"Yes I'm looking for Alexander Harris, the principal said he was here he said as his eyes wondered to the group of teenagers.

"Cousin Alex" He said running towards Xander

"Umm do I know you" Xander said

Unbarring himself from Xander with a hurt look "It's me Brian Trent, your cousin Alyssa and Jason's son" Brian said

A look of comprehension donned on Xander's face

"I haven't seen you since you were six, what are you doing here"

"That was seven years ago I'm thirteen now and I came to tell you were moving here now, mom and dad sent me on ahead now that the repairs and updating is done to our new house now" Brian said

"Hu Hum" Willow made with her resolve face

"Oh guys this is Brian Trent my cousin my mother 's younger sister left home early and joined the army there she meant Jason Trent a captain it the time in the navy, Brian this is my basest bud Willow, my friends Buffy, Faith, Andrew, Cordie, and Warren, oh and over at the desk is Giles and Jenny Calendar there dating" Xander whispered

"So Brian where are you living now" Willow asked

"Oh as I said before we just got done upgrading the old fire house in eastern Sunnydale" Brian said

"The one close to the docks" Faith said

"yaugh that's the one" Brian said

"Nice" Faith said

"Well Alex it was nice to catch up but I have to go my parents should be arriving a few days after Halloween" Brian said leaving.

"Wait how are you getting around" Xander asked

"I've been driving my scooter, Xander" Brian said smiling leaving

**Twenty Minutes later**

**Library**

"Guys, Giles, Jenny I'm telling him he's the only family I love along with my aunt and Uncle" Xander said

"I'll tell him tomorrow after school, besides he can help me with my Halloween costume for this event Snyder roped us into" Xander said.

**One Day Before Halloween**

**Trent Firehouse**

"Xander what can I do for you" Brian said as he opened the door smiling

"Well I kinda need your help for a Halloween costume, the principal roped us into doing

"Oh where you take kids out trick-or -treating Dawn and I volunteered to help you guys for a note of community service in our records, well be helping your group and Willows" Brian said

"Huh so you and Buffy's sister are friends" Xander asked

"Yes she's been so nice to me helping me out and whatnot" Brian said

"So do you like the firehouse" Brian asked

"It's awesome " Xander said gazing at the design of it

"Let me give you a tour" Brian said

"The two Big fire garage doors we kept though we cut the space up now you can only store six cars each in them, after that we have the living room that flows through into the kitchen, after that we have one and a half full baths on this floor, a few rooms for storage, upstairs their's my room, my parents, and four other bedrooms the main three have an en suite bathroom one of those is yours Xander, mom wants you to live with us" Brian said seeing the look of hope on Xander's face.

"I'll defiantly take you up on that offer" Xander said rubbing his moist eyes

"So what's Dawn going to be" Xander asked changing the subject

"Ten-ten from Naruto, but she's going to have Jutsu too not just weapons like the original character has" Brian said leading Xander to his room.

"Ok so what do you want to be" Brian asked

"Don't know I was thinking of an army soldier Bu-" Xander was cut off by Brian's glare

"Xander Harris I will not let you be some army boy, I have stuff here from every TV or fiction series hell even video games, let's get started" Brian said rubbing his hands together with glee mumbling to himself.

"You're the Game Master, in the Marvel Universe there's all these beings who can create reality or go into the multiverse, your powers are that of the multiverse you can merge multlvers's together to create a dungeon if you will, say you merge the Star Ocean verse with the Final Fantasy verse you'll get a combination of both verses with monsters, Tech and loot your team can win, Although I have to think of a list of rules that apply to you and limits to your power" Brian said shoving Xander out the door of the fire house.

**Halloween Night**

"Xander was stopping by the fire house to change into his costume he wasn't the only one.

"Ok every one time for a Halloween Costume show, first up we have Dawn Summers she's a ninja from Kohona her speclitys are weapons of the sharp and pointy kind, Next up is Faith Lehanne as Sarah Pezzini a tough as nails cop and owner of the Witch blade, Next up is Willow Rosenberg as Shadowkatt from Xmen, Next up is Xander Harris as The Game Master powers to be told later, Next we have Brian Trent who is going as a male witch from Charmed powers include Telekinesis, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Immobilization, Astral Projection, and Thought Projection" Brian said completing the show.

"Ok Xander here's the rules of your powers, You can't actually merge the real multiverse together instead you copy ones and merge them together, objects in dungeons are random buildings, settings, tech,ect, you can make home bases in dungeons we've already beaten, we can only have one home base, you can merge one home base with another if it has more size space ect, it's impossible for us to fall off the edge of the dungeon, you can transport people in and out of dungeons along with tech, or loot, you can control time in the dungeon if we stay their for months we could come back five minutes after we left in the real world, organic things like us never age in the dungeon we come out as young as we looked as we went in meaning we could be in there for years and still look our normal ages, occasionally when you merge verses copies of people can be created from that verse but we're limiting that to one per verse, there essentially copies of the person from the verse, we give them the choice of joining us or we find them a nice verse to live in, you can send people in to verses but only one 's where there copy died or isn't there" And those are your powers Brian said leaving a speechless group.

"Dam Xan" Faith said

"Oh here Xander where this and this" Brian said handing Xander a pentagram necklace and a quartz crystal

"Where'd you get these" Xander asked

"I blessed them myself I practice Wicca you know cousin" Brian said running into the school.

**Ethan's Costume shop**

"Oh Janus god of chaos I your most humble servant invoke you this night so mote it be" Ethan said as the spell took effect.

Little did every one know Brian's pentagram necklace and crystal were blessed and charge outside of the Hellmouth far from its vile taint, when the chaos spell hit the objects repelled the spell but used its energies to contact the true Game Master in the marvel Universe.

**Spell Effect**

Brian, Dawn, Faith, and Willow felt a wave of power wash over them just in time to see some of their group turn into monsters, as the monsters ran off to find pray the group rounded up both groups keeping them calm they went to check on Xander a few feet away all four were shocked to see him in a blue energy diamond of some kind

"What should we do" Willow asked

"Touch it" Dawn suggested

All three gave Dawn a yaugh right look

"Well we have to see if Xander's alright, how about we all touch it on Three

"Nods" From all three

1, 2, _

**Xander's mindscape**

Xander was surprised to see an old man there, who was wearing something exactly like Xander's costume

"Hey Sonny you can call me Gramps, I 'm the Game Master of the Marvel Universe"

"Um Okay, how am I here" Xander asked

"Some fool decided to cast a chaos spell in your verse, the spells energies were cleansed by your cousin's charms and the spell reversed instead of me going into you, your mind came to me" Gramps said

"Why haven't there been any comics about you, you'd be a great comic hero" Xander said

"Hah all the Hero's here have stick up their buts, I'm as old as Galcatics and yet they treat me as some NOOB with reality creation powers, I've been brooding for eons and when I try to recruit people no we have to save the universe Blah" Gramps spat

"But that's about to change I've decided to give you a bit of my powers, you and your group will make good entertainment, go use my powers to get cool stuff and stick it to your Powers that be, I'll let you in on a little secret, your powers that be are just Watchers of your verse they have no power at all, but they hid you with their power so they can toy with you as they see fit, a being like myself would make them grovel for mercy" Gramps said

"How come there not interfering now" Xander said

"Oh I put you in a reality shield for them, your merely sleeping at your house or so they think, oh dear, I'll have to cut this meeting short here's your power, you have to practice it on your own to get stronger, stop you friends from touching the shield, when you go back, it protects you from higher beings and evil but not humans, no one's been stupid enough to touch a reality shield with that much chaos energy there the results could be bad" Gramps said as Xander was waking up to the voice of

3" Dawn counted as four hands touched the shield and were thrust back by a powerful blast.

"Oh no" Xander said as he ran to his friends and family, "Breathing a sigh of relief as he saw their chest's heave and them breath" Xander ran a hand through his hair.

**Gramps Place**

**Marvel Universe**

Gramps had just made some chase lounges as another being made it's appearance

"Janus what took you so long, the fun's about to start" Gramps said

"Well I had to rework my chaos a bit, they'll find the abilities permit" Janus said laughing countering up a table of munchies

**Back with the others**

Dawns body was ravaged by memories, and skills, inside her the key's energy was being replaced by charka, not before a small bit of energy escaped to be reformed into a new key. It went like this with every one until a voice asked them "Who are you" and they answered

"I'm Dawn Summers, I'm Faith Lehanne, I'm Willow Rosenberg, and I'm Brian Trent as they all woke up at the same time.

"That's weird, but I'm so glad your all alright Xander said falling into them in hugging form.

It was at this time that growls got their attention, the children that ran at returned for the large group of easy pickings, as they pounced Brian flung his hands out, after waiting seconds and nothing happened they looked and were shocked to see them frozen mid leap.

"Guys we have problems" Brian said in awe

"No were good" Faith said summoning her Witchblade

"I'm freaking a bit" Willow said sticking her arm through a mailbox

"I'm fine" Dawn said pulling out pointy weapons with a look of glee on her face

**Ethan's shop**

Before going to the shop the group devised a plan find Buffy, Andrew, Warren, and Cordie on the way to the shop which Xander could track seeing as that was one of his new abilities.

"What about the kids" Faith said

"I got that covered" Brian said as he recited a spell

"Children seeing stuff of bad dreams, sleep now and only dream sweet dreams" Brian said as little white sparkles put the groups of kids to sleep

"And this should keep them safe" Brian said Thought projecting up five quartz crystals as Brian set the last one a white shied was formed.

On the way to the shop Brian astral projected to the library to tell Giles, Brian came back mentally scared by seeing Giles and Jenny naked doing it.

Finding the rest of the group was easy Cordie and Buffy were being protected by Andrew who went as Anakin Skywalker and Warren who went as a federation engineer armed with phaser.

Blowing up the statue was easy for Brian when Dawn and Faith finished roughing up Ethan and everything was put right the group returned the get their kids and sleep off this night mare or was it.

**Like it **

**Review**

**Trekboy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scobbie Meeting**

Giles Place

"So let me get this straight you four have the abilities that you went as last night" Giles said shocked.

"Yup" Xander said answering for the group

"Is anything different with the powers" Giles asked

"Ya my power is a little weaker and I can only use my thought projection three times a day, but that should improve with practice" Brian said.

"So who wants to try a dungeon run" Xander asked

"YES" The rest of the Scooby's yelled

"Gimmie a sec to compose it, Brian has something to give you all" Xander said closing his eyes.

Brian closed his eyes as white sparkles engulfed the rest of the Scobbies and four objects appeared before their feet.

"I just gave you all the power of telekinesis, and Phoebe's fighting skills, the objects at your feet are a federation phaser, a federation tricorder I merged with the SPD morpher so now it's all touch screen, a high guard force lance, and last but not least a Digi watch based of Mihoshi's watch from Tenchi Muyo, the watch it can create subspace pockets to store loot in, it can recharge and repair every piece of equipment listed above, and also create a shield around you" Brian said.

"All the equipment is DNA encoded to your DNA so only you can use it, put your watches on and say DNA lock enable, the watch is voice activated and can give you a HUD display of objects useable and stored, to activate you shield say shield up, and shield down to turn it off now suit up" Brian said

"DNA lock enable" Brian said

"DNA code confirmed, voice patter accepted" The computer voice asked

Each Scobbie grabbed some weapons from the weapons cage after setting up their watches ready for battle.

_Dungeon lv 1_

_Disney's Treasure Planet, Power ranger verse_

The group arrived in a flash of light, all were speechless, this dungeon was huge it had the command center from Power rangers along with the park and juice bar, but after that it was just huge mountains of gold coins stacked high as skyscrapers it dominated the rest of the environment.

"I vote we make this our home base" Willow said

"Aye" everyone agreed without hesitation

"I'm detecting energy from the command center and some life signs over the next bend" Warren said checking his tricorder

Looking around the bend they saw 10 pirates from treasure planet, 15 type 1 putties, and 8 Zedd putties

"ok guys game plan" Xander asked

"The pirates are the most deadly in the movie they had laser guns we should watch out for them or kill them first" Brain said

"No problem ill take care of that in my first volley, no one come out until I say ok I don't want to hit you with a weapon jutsu" Dawn said

"The type 1 putties just beat the crap out of, and the Zedd putties just kick or hit the z in their chests" Cordie said.

"Go Dawn" Xander said

Dawn ran pumping chakra to her feet and legs up a slippery slope of gold coins, jumping high above she threw a kunai and made the hand signs for "Kunai rain Jutsu" A/N see bottom)

One kunai became hundreds killing all the pirates as they turned into blue goo, the group quickly made work of the putties mark 1 and zed putties.

"Is this real" Cordie asked picking up a gold coin from a mound

"According to my readings all of these are 100 percent pure gold" Andrew said

**SNOOPY RICH DANCE PARTY SCENE **

After Giles and Jenny got the group calmed down Willow asked

"How are we going to change this into money"

"I'll take care of it, the council has contacts at a Demon run bank" Giles said

"Demon bank" Buffy questioned

"Yes the demons are neutral they don't take sides in good nor evil thus they serve both, they are honest and true to their word as long as you don't go destroying the world they would be happy to have you as a client most master vampires have accounts in their banks" Giles said

"Why don't I just go there and slay them" Buffy said

"Because there's no violence permitted in their banks or weapons or magic spells, if you break these rules a percentage of your account goes towards the offended, get that three times and your barred from that bank and every other they have" Giles said.

"Guys lets go check out the command center" Andrew said bouncing like a puppy, as they entered the main chamber of the command center Zordon's tube was not there in it's place was a yellow glowing giant crystal

"Hello rangers I 'am a representation of zordon I will help you on your ranger journey in the form of a help app I can answer any question you have and help you create new attacks and such when you find your ranger power, scattered around angel Grove are ranger morpher go now and find your destiny may the power protect you" Zordon said as a small yellow beam connected with their watches.

"Ranger App active" Said the computer voice

As the group split up searching for their ranger morpher

Warren and Andrew were walking in the park when they saw a box floating in the pound opening it they found two rescue morphers from light speed rescue

"Lets do it" Andrew said

Light speed Rescue" Andrew cried out activating his morpher "Green ranger rescue ready" Andrew said

"Light speed Rescue" Warren shouted activating his morpher "Blue ranger rescue ready" Warren said

Buffy was walking in the park and saw Warren and Andrew find their powers as she was walking she didn't notice a sword sticking out of the ground and tripped over it.

"Stupid sword Buffy spat, wait sword" Buffy said realizing it was a weapon and pulling it out with ease the blade glowed red.

"Go Galactic" Buffy cried as she morphed

"Galaxy Red" Buffy said morphed finally.

Willow was walking and decided to sit on a pink free standing bench "Willow let out a gasp as the bench moved out of her way allowing her to fall in the dirt with a Ooffph"

"Your not a bench you're a floating surf board" Willow said in awe as she poked it, as she was doing so a small compartment opened up and out popped a morpher

"Let's rock it 335" Willow yelled and typed as she morphed

"Pink Space Ranger" Willow cried

Giles was in the far side of the park looking at a bull statue when he touched it it's eyed glowed green and out fall a morpher

"Magna Power" Giles called out morphing into the magna ranger

Faith and Jenny were walking under the juice bars roof when they herd two thunks coming down the gutter a white crystal rolled to Jenny and a Yellow rock landed in Faith's path.

"Wild Access" Jenny called "Noble Tiger" Jenny called morphing into the pink wild force ranger.

"Dino Thunder power up ha" Faith yelled morphing "Tiara power, dino thunder" Faith said morphing

Dawn was walking in the juice bar when she spied some cool looking yellow sunglasses on a table putting them on her power was found

"Jungle beast, spirit unleash, with the speed of a cheetah Jungle fury yellow ranger" Dawn called out.

Xander was looking at the pound as a frog jumped on him and disappeared into his body

"Ninja ranger power now, Black ranger power" Xander yelled

Cordie was looking at this Dolphin statue in the command center rocks wondering what it was doing there as she touched it she got soaked with water

"Ninja storm ranger form ha", Power of water" Cordie yelled

Brian saw Cordie find her power and sighed as he slipped down a small landing his hand caught a crystal and glowed pink.

"AHHHH" Brian's yell was herd throughout the home base as everyone rushed to Brian's aide.

"What's the matter" Buffy said scanning the area for danger brandishing her quasar saber

"I-I Got my powers, but" Brian choked starting crying

"But what" Xander said gently

"I'm a pink ranger, Brian sobbed, in the whole history of power rangers there's never been a male pink ranger" Brian moaned into Xander's shoulder

"We don't care Brian just think of it as a tool to help you fight" Jenny said

"Morph, Morph, Morph the group chanted

"please don't let me have a skirt" Brian said

"Zeo ranger 1 Pink" Brian yelled and did a victory dance at having no skirt on his suit

"Hey I look like a stuffed pink marshmallow in my suit how come you guys look better, in your suits even Giles does" Brian yelled

Powering down everyone decided to call it a day and let Giles take a few mountains of Gold to start their accounts at the demon bank.

"Curse my love of food" Brian said hearing every one laugh at Brian and playfully tease him for being a plus sized male pink ranger.

**A/N That jutsu Dawn used not sure if that's the right name it's the one that makes one kunai into many?**

**Review**

**Trekboy**


	3. Chapter 3

Fire house

Scobbie meeting

"Xander why did the monsters turn into blue goo" Dawn asked

"They were defeated returning to their base elements" Xander said

"What about our money" Cordie asked in a huff

"A reprehensive from the bank will be here later tonight to discuss it" Giles said

"Ding- Dong" the door bell rang "Who could that be" Brian said getting up to answer the door

Returning with a fancy dressed blond women Brian said "Guys this is Sadie Argo, she's my parents lawyer and she has something to tell me I'd like all of you to stay please" Brian asked

"Yes well there was an accident Alyssa and Jason's plane crashed their bodies were found and on route to be buried, I'm here to execute their will" Sadie said

"They left everything to Brian in a trust, they made exceptions Xander they want you to assume guardianship over Brian until age 20, the exceptions are if you accept the trust will pay for the fire house's taxes, insurance, bills, food and clothing if you don't accept Brian will have to go into foster care" Sadie said

"That's a no brainier of course I accept" Xander said rushing to sign the paper work that would make him Brian's guardian.

"Right Mr. Harris congrats on your decision this means you can go for your license early and someone from the state will be making monthly visits" Sadie said gathering up the paperwork to put through.

"The Scooby's were startled by a knock on the fire house door, the demon banker had finally arrived to their meeting.

The Demon banker was 5 feet tall have blue skin and looked like a goblin from Harry Potter

"Greetings Scooby gang my name is Throatslasher Ironbeard and I'm here to tell you about your wonderful new baking accounts, seeing that you are all minors Mr. Giles has set up accounts for you with a limit on how much you can have and spend a month, you are all very wealthy the gold you brought to the bank was melt down and sold on the open market each of you has $450 million dollars in your account's, you will receive a biweekly allowance of $10,000 dollars every two weeks you will have a savings account that will have $10 million dollars in it that is for emergencies or to splurge a little bit on yourselves or for personal things, if the savings account is drained of all funds it will be refilled every year" Throatslasher Ironbeard said

"you will be aloud to purchase two new vehicles every five years, the insurance, taxes registration will be paid directly from your accounts each month or year you are responsible for gas" Ironbeard said.

**Insert House Party Scene**

"Now before I go Mr. Giles asked me to rework Brian's, Faith's, and Xander's accounts you all will receive $15,000 dollars every two weeks and your savings is set at $ 20 million dollars this year for previsions for you to buy a house or condo, furniture, food, any upgrades or designing you want" Ironbeard said.

"Giles how come they get more" Buffy huffed

"Because Buffy if Brian's parent's didn't leave him a trust how would he afford to keep this house, pay it's bills and other things, Xander's living situation is bad and his parent's are horrid, and Faith currently lives in the Sunnydale Motel" Giles let out in a angry voice

"Buffy just go patrol please" Giles said pinching the bridge of his nose

"Fine, I'm outtie" Buffy said with an edge in her voice as she and the banker left.

"Guys now that Buffy's gone I have to tell you all the real reason I'm hear, my clan was the original one that cursed Angel with a soul I was sent to monitor it, I already talked with this with Giles and we find it best if you know and not tell Buffy if she knew she would do something rash" Jenny said

Everyone even a reluctant Willow agreed not to tell Buffy and keep Jenny's secret

"So Xander have you found any more dungeons?" Brian asked

"Well we need more magic stuff and more tech heavy stuff so I was thinking do one dungeon with Charmed, Harry Potter, and our world, the next for the tech could be Star Trek TNG, DS9, and Voyager and the third dungeon could be Stargate SG1, Atlantis, and Universe" Brian said

"I like that idea" Xander said "All agreed" Xander asked "everyone except Jenny, Giles we win" Xander said

"Should we wait for Buffy" Willow asked "No let's do the Charmed one now the others we can do over the weekend and include Buffy" Faith said.

**Charmed/ Harry Potter/ Our world Dungeon**

**Lv2 Dungeon**

Transporting into the dungeon the group was in awe this dungeon was miles larger then their home base, they appeared on a half a section of the Golden gate bridge, mixed in that was miles of homes of San Fran, Hogwarts, and Diagon Ally below Hogwarts.

"Guys I'm going to check out the Charmed side first keep in contact" Brian said scurrying off before anyone could stop him

"Will he be alright on his own" Jenny asked worried

"He's got strong powers and an imagination he'll be fine" Xander said

Brian stood in awe of Hallowell Manor after he took a detailed scan of it Brian made his way in setting his tricorder for passive scans closed.

Entering Brian felt a strong wind at his back as his tricorder beeped a warning Brian ducked Just as a wind blast whizzed past him, turning on horror Brian knew this demon Shax the one who killed Prue

"Time Lock" Brian yelled as Shax was put into a time lock from Doctor Who, but he could feel Shax fighting it, maybe a few minutes at most.

"Ok think Brian, Shax strong demon needs three witches to vanquish or power of three" Brian thought

"Powers of light split me into three so that I may fight this evil in my sight" Brian said a spell as sparkles transformed into two more Brian's

"Hey Shax there's one thing you need to know we just lost our parents and we have a lot of anger" Brian 1 said as his powers fueled by emotions threw Shax back out the Manor door and down the steps into the street.

Shax snarled in anger as he made his way to the door only to be Blasted by Brian 2 with Combustion powers.

"Come on guys" Brian prime said

"Evil wind that blows no longer may you dwell death take you with this spell, Evil wind that blows no longer may you dwell death take you with this spell,

"HA HA HA NOW YOU WILL DIE" Shax said summoning up a large energy ball the size of a small billbord

"KEEP GOING" Brian urged his clones as they chanted the third verse of spell

"NOW BE GONE" Shax said letting the energy ball go

As it was flying, Brian and his clones were half way through the third chant when blue energy streaked down from the chandler it intercepted the energy ball and dispersed it, Shax eyes widened as he was vanquished.

"Wha-, How" Brian stuttered out, Brian's two clones grinned at him "You're the charmed one now, that spell was enough for this verses charmed powers to go into you, you might get the power of premonition and your powers will increase oh and this is yours Brian 1 said summoning the book of shadows to Brian prime.

"It's different" Brian prime said and true enough the book of shadows was now Tardis blue instead of green and instead of the triquetra it now had a pentagram.

"Good luck Brian 1 and 2 said as they started to dissolve in sparkles "Your friends need you" Brian 2 said as they disappeared.

**Diagon Ally**

The group was looking in Diagon Ally when they were ambushed by Demons and Death Eaters and to top it off there morphers were disabled by a spell now covered in green glowing vines preventing them from morphing, Xander was knocked out Dawn's jutsu was useless seeing as they blinked out of the way of her pointy weapons, Faith couldn't get close to use the Witch Blade.

They were taking cover beside some overturned stalls as a barrage of spell, and energy balls rained down upon them they were only uninjured thanks to Brian's Gift of telekinesis but the spells they were deflecting were missing the Demons and Death Eaters and doing more damage to the buildings.

"You Ho" Brian shouted from the roof of a building diverting the enemies attention as Brian froze them in place. "Now Guys" Brian said as the group opened at can of whop ass on the frozen foes.

"Come on Xandie-poo wake up" Brian said dousing him with water he found

"Wha- Aww my head" Xander groaned getting up "You well enough to make this a home base and get us home, Brian asked

"YA give me a second" Xander said closing his eyes the ground shook as they watched there first home base merge with this one streets and homes were crushed as they were buried under gold.

"Ok let's go home and rest up and I think after we start the Star trek Dungeons we should clean this base up and train up a bit" Brian said as he received nods all around.

"Just let me get two things" Brian said rushing off to retrieve the Book of Shadows and use his thought projection powers to Create a not so ordinary I pad.

**A/N Like it review**

**A/N Nina Send me an email having trouble with my account a bit**

**Trekboy**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next day**

**Firehouse**

"WHAT YOU GUYS WENT WITHOUT ME" Buffy screamed

"Yes we went without you, Buffy you were patrolling" Giles said

"I noticed something's we have to work on guys" Brian said

"Like what" Asked Jenny

"Like our skills and weapons did any of you think to use your forcelances or phasers" Brian said

Warren and Andrew cursed for forgetting to equip them that raid.

"So how about we pack for a few days at home base for training, pack clothes, food, and you weapons, how about we leave in four hours" Xander suggested

"Before we go I've got some more things for us" Brian said passing out I-pads, a yellow vile, and a large basket of quartz crystals.

"Now these aren't normal I-pads, I call them Zap pads, there similar to our watches only these can hack and copy any database in dungeon, also they have an universal update once one scans a database or thing it updates the others even if there in storage, once copied we can replicate anything, think of it as a portable replicator but this can replicate ships, fuel sources, tech, ect."

"Oh these have a self-repair feature, can only be used by you so DNA and voice code them, I recommend making copies just in case there unable to fix themselves, oh and these DON'T LEAVE THE FIREHOUSE OR DUNGEON, also these can't hack any database in our world "Brian said

"Jenny, Willow, Xander, Andrew, and Warren all squealed and clutched them close" Brian was sure Warren and Andrew said "My Precious".

"Ok the vile can give us a magic core like wizards in Harry Potter, first scan the vile fist then chug them" Brian said

"Brian I'm not quite sure about this" Giles said

"But Giles think of having house elfs, they could copy all your demon books, even translate them into English with magic, plus all those book protection spells" Brian said as Giles got a dreamy look in his eyes.

'Next are the crystals they make shopkeepers of Diagon Ally but these can do things the originals can't like make copies of wands, books, even unlimited supplies of things, oh and we don't have to pay" Brian said

"Cordie, Buffy, and Faith's eyes sparkled with glee of all the silk clothes they were going to get, on second thought just scan the whole area then we can put a copy in everyone's subspace pockets" Brian said

"MOVE OUT" Giles yelled as he was first to the door and gone.

**Home base**

"Wait everyone" Brian said as he released the crystals as they glowed and flew to all the shops

"Zap pad, area scan all shops in this ally, crystals too, unlimited supply everything sold in stores" Brian told his Zap pad

Brian's Zap pad floated out of his hands and said "Area scan commencing" As a large two beamed scanning beam scanned the whole ally.

"Ok Go" Brian said as everyone ran off

"Watch, create a subspace pocked for this copied town, link with Zap pad for specs, area should have breathable air, and exit/enter arches" Brian said

"Town created name please, HP Verse" Brian said to his watch as he went to load up.

**Olivanders**

"Hello son here for a wand" Olivander asked "Yes" Brian said

"Take this focus wand, put some magic into it then say "Findus Wandus" Olivander said

"Findus Wandus" Brian said as a wand box floated down to the counter

"Ah this is quite an unusual wand, the wood I don't use that often Black Limba, excellent for defensive spells, charms, and hexes, the core is Ashwinder Ash good for protection, any other options" Olivander asked

"Options" Brian asked

"How many, wand holsters, wand polish ect" Olivander said

"Um Sixty copies, with four wand holsters charmed invisible and against summoning charms, with wand polish" Brian said

"Good luck sir" Olivander said handing Brian his bag with all but one wand shrunk

**F&B Bookshop**

"Brian got Hogwarts DADA years 1-7, Potions years 1-7, Charms years 1-7, Herbolgy years 1-7, Transfiguration years 1-6, Basic first aid spells, Household charms, cleaning with charms, Grooming charms and potions for a new you, A beginners guide to healing, The big book of healing potions, Moste potente potions, Advanced Potion-making, Enchantment in baking, Charm your own cheese, The healers helpmate, One minute feasts-its magic, Warding basics, Appration, Port-key creation, So you want to be a healer, The big book of healing spells, Book charms and spells".

**Leads Luggage **

"Hello son what can I get ya" Mr. Lead said

"Can I get two two compartment trunks, two three compartment trunks, two four compartment trunks, two six compartment trunks, one of each trunk is to have an undetectable extension charm on them the others just maxx out all the storage charms, all of them should self-shrink and enlarge on command, be feather light, next I'd like a custom trunk four compartment each compartment should be linked to each other, in the first compartment I'd like a dueling room with dummies, the second compartment a large potions lab, elf quarters, and storage rooms, the third compartment is a large library with working fire place, fourth compartment two large bedrooms with attached en suits, kitchen, living room, laundry room" Brian said finishing up.

"I'd also like a custom tent set up the same as the custom trunk, and give me ten messenger bags five with undetectable extension charms, five maxed out on space also they should be feather light" Brian said finishing up his order

**Quality Quidditch**

"What can I get you lad" The owner said

"Four nimbus 1700, four nimbus 2000s, four nimbus 2001s, and four Cleansweep 11s" Brian said

**Elfs R Us**

Walking into the shop Brian was knocked down by Giles and his arm full of elf eggs

"Oh Brian I'm so sorry, I didn't know Elfs came in eggs" Giles said

"Well I had to think of something for them seeing as it's not really said where or how to get Elfs in Harry Potter so I put them in eggs just a drop of blood and their bonded and adult size" Brian said

**Slug and Jiggers**

"Hi I need enough to fill up and start two potions labs" Brian said to the owner

"Ok son it'll take me fifteen minutes to get everything" Said Mr. Jigger

**Group Meeting**

"Ok we need to form some kind of council for decisions, can we agree on that and everyone gets a vote" Brian said that motion was passed

"Next I think everyone should get a Wizards Tent the features are really cool like I got a two bedroom tent with attached bathrooms, a small library space, potions lab, living room, kitchen, and laundry room. The spells are super great on the kitchen the wizard stove is fire based and goes to the perfect temp to cook any food, the icebox has perfect temp. charms on it plus expansion and stasis charms so food last for years, and the bathroom and laundry room have unlimited hot and cold water with waste and waste water automatically vanish, plus the room sizes are large seeing as how I wanted space, but we just fill it up with food in the real world, get some furniture and appliances and were set" Brian said shocking the group

"Giles I'd like everyone to have a store of gold just in case you never know what's going to happen and if for some reason we can't get back here" Jenny let that hang in the air

"Very well each of you can take no more than four trunks and one backpack full of gold" Giles said

"I think we should start brewing basic healing potions so we can find out who's good or not also maybe learn some basic healing spells" Andrew supplied

"Yes everyone should be able to make at least basic healing potions" Giles agreed

"Now let's get to training we do marksmanship training with the phasers and forcelances, practice lifting, throwing, and deflecting with our Telekinesis, and hand to hand combat after that, then we move onto brewing before we do the next dungeon run, everyone agreed" Giles said

"Agreed" everyone chorused.

**Next Chapter Dungeon Run Star Trek TNG/DS9/Voyager**

**Review**

**Trekboy**


End file.
